


No Roads Left

by katie_wilson



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie_wilson/pseuds/katie_wilson
Summary: Mike is afraid to lose his wife Anna. He thinks that it might be because he spends too much time with his band, but he still loves her. Little does he know that Anna is very well aware of his spent time with the band and is very well aware of certain someone in the band, who loves her man even more than her.





	1. Chapter 1

Mike Shinoda was sitting in a garden on wet grass, watching the sun setting up. It was around four o'clock, when he woke up from his short nap. He slept only three hours; there were so many ideas to work on! His wife was already deep in her sleep.

His wife... Anna. Oh, how he loved her name on his own tongue! He even got shivers from mentioning her. It was a beautiful woman - and still is! And when they met, it was a love at first sight... 

Now, he wondered, what went wrong. Mike was sure that it was him, who was weong, because he always blamed himself. But... what exactly? Maybe it was that he was on tour too much. Or that he spent most of his free time working in studio, even when he is home. This or that, it didn't matter. What he was sure about, it was that Anna won't be staying any longer in their house. 

"Mike, why are you here?" asked Anna, when she went for a coffee and saw her husband sitting outside.

"Finding inspiration. We try to come up with a new song," Mike told her with a sigh. "Anna, tell me, please. What did I do wrong? I will be better, I promise."

Mike's sigh was followed by his wife's one. "Mike, I'm telling you that you did not do anything wrong. I just feel that we're not supposed to be together anymore. I still love you. So much, but I know someone, who loves you even more." She flashed him a small smile and went back to her plan - pouring her coffee. 

The man's thoughts were spinning around her words. He did nothing wrong, but she is leaving. And because there is someone, who loves him even more? Mike needed to clear his mind, so he decided to go to studio and try to come up with a song there. 

"I'm going to go and see Rick to studio, if he could help me with a song," Mike informed Anna, when he went to the kitchen. 

"Have fun, talented musician," she said and took a sip from he coffee. Mike smiled a tad and went to open the door, but before he took a step, he went down to his wife for a kiss. Anna let him, but she hoped it will be one of the last ones. Then she watched his husband leaving their house, his way to a studio hour away.


	2. Chapter 2

When Dave Farrell woke up, the sun was already high up in the sky. His sleepy green eyes scanned the room for the clock to see the time. "Oh, god..." he muttered under his breath, when he found out that it was eleven a.m. He was supposed to arrive into the studio today and work on his bass guitar tab. Mike texted him at seven a.m. that he had something in his mind and when Dave wakes up, he needed to show him a piano part he came up with. But that was four hours ago and Dave was a tad tired, when he read the text by his friend, so he promised to himself that he'll sleep just an hour. "Mike is going to be angry at me."

Dave got up after seven minutes of laying in his comfortable bed and decided to go to the studio, even though he was late, maybe too much. He took a fast shower, put on his favourite ripped jeans and T-shirt with The Beatles and practically ran down the stairs to the kitchen, where he wanted to pour at least a drop of coffee. However, he checked time and decided it wasn't the best idea, so dropped the plan, ran out of his house, which he locked before going somewhere, and stepped into his dark blue car. 

 

"Just woke up, sorry. Driving to you."

Dave texted to Mike. He didn't expect an answer, so he showed his phone into pocket in his jeans. The ginger-haired man tried to speed up, but because of many people driving somewhere there was a bad traffic, so he had to wait patiently every five minutes. Often, he tried to focus on the songs on the radio, but not even one caught his ears. Suddenly, his phone buzzed. 

"Good, I'm waiting here. Still. But don't worry; I'm not mad. Just try to get here fast." 

Great thing about Mike was that he was never really angry at anyone. Even if someone woke him up by pouring cold water on him. And even better was that he hadn't had problems with Dave. Ever. 

 

Dave arrived to the parking lot by their studio an hour later. There was enough places to fit in his car. However, when he opened the door to the tall building, he was surprised by how many people was there. The ginger-haired man ignored them all and tried to find Mike, until he bumped into the person he was looking for. Unfortunately, Mike had a glass full of water in his right hand and him bumping into Dave caused the water to pour out of it. 

"Dave, man, I'm so sorry!" Mike apologized immediately and dragged Dave into the studio he had been until his thirst became unbearable. "Don't worry, hopefully the tissues will work on your shirt," Mike laughed. He sat Dave down on a leather sofa and went to his jacket for some tissues. 

"It's not very comfortable, too, you know," Dave joined with his laugher. "But you don't have to waste your tissues on me. What would you do, if you had a runny nose? You would curse me and my invisible family!" 

Mike came back and sat down next to Dave, using one of the many tissues he had in his hand. "Hey, don't be sad. Someday, I'll see you with a pretty girl and you'll be saying something different."

"Yeah, someday with some girl,"Dave sighed, then laughed, when Mike touched his side. "Hey, that tickles!"

"Stay still, or the water stain will look even worse!" 

"Okay, okay," the ginger said, his laughter dying. "And how about you and Anna? How are you two doin'?" Mike's smile faltered and his hand, which was cleaning the water stain from Dave's shirt, stopped doing its work. Dave noticed that and because they were great friends with Mike, he put his arm around Mike's shoulders. "Well, nevermind. Where's that sheet with your masterpiece you wanted to show me?" 

Mike suddenly looked up from the red carpet under their legs and Dave saw glitters in his eyes. "Wait here, I'll come for 'em." The black-haired man got up, dropped a wet tissue and went out of the room, while Dave was watching him. He was happy to have that kind of friend.

However, he wanted his friend even more than he would ever thought.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Dave! Are you comin'?" called out Mike, when he didn't see his friend next to him. Dave immediately snapped back to reality and ran to Mike. "Thanks for coming back to Earth," Mike joked.

"I was there the whole time! I just got distracted by this vinyl hanging here." Dave pointed finger on a wall, where there was hanging a framed vinyl with their photo from their Hybrid Theory era. 

"Yeah, nice lads, y'know. I actually know their bassist. That's the real bad guy," the rapper laughed. "But hey; we can't get distracted. So, now, 'd mind, if I play you my part?" 

Dave sat on a chair next to a small black piano, where Mike was sitting. Mike placed his paper with notes in front of him and started to play the notes he has written down. It was a tad slower than Dave was used to, but when he saw, how much is Mike enjoying it, his smile grew wider with each played note. When the song ended, they sat like that in silence for a few seconds, before Mike spoke up. "So, do you like it?"

The ginger was lost for a while, but then he answered immediately. "Oh, of course! It was great. You see; I got even lost in the melody!" 

"Dave, thank you! I hope the others will say the same," Mike smiled. Then he stood up, prepared to write the piano part on proper paper, but Dave stopped him.

"Mike, would you mind, if you play me a song? I feel kind of... out of my skin." 

The black-haired man smiled widely. "But I already played you a million times!" 

"But not now," Dave pouted. 

"Okay, okay. Which song? Something by us or a different choice?" 

"Do you know, how to play 'Imagine' by John Lennon?" 

"Indeed. It's not really a difficult song," pointed out Mike. 

"But the singing part can be sort of tricky," Dave tempted the rapper.

"Wanna bet?" 

"Unless my ears are registering the sound of peace, I'm not giving you anything!" laughed Dave. Mike then with a grin started playing the first notes of this beautiful song. It was Dave's favourite one and hearing Mike play it was one of the best feelings ever. Even from Mike's voice he got chills down his spine. He moved his chair closer to one by the piano and lightly put his head on Mike's shoulder. "Do you mind?" he whispered. The black haired man shook his head, but kept on playing. 

When the song was done, Mike looked at Dave, his eyes half-closed. Mike's head leaned on Dave's red one and rested here for ten comfortable seconds. Then Dave looke into Mike's eyes and sleepily said: "I'm tired so much."

"I see," told him Mike with raspy voice. "I'll take you home." 

"But you said we have to work on my bass tab." 

"Dave, shut it. How much sleep did you have today?"

"...not much," answered Dave truthfully. 

"There we have it. Now, get up and let's head out."


	4. Chapter 4

"Mike, you don't really have to do this," begged Dave, but knew that the black-haired man won't back up from his plan. "I'm not THAT exhausted."

"Why don't I believe you? You'll stay here and let me drive you home. What made you lose your sleep anyway?" asked Mike, occasionally looking at his friend. Dave didn't really want to tell Mike the real reason, why he slept just a few minutes.

Dave faked a cough. "Well, I... ehm, I watched a telly. My favourite cartoon was airing," he lied.

"You still watch The Simpson? You child," laughed Mike.

"What about 'em? They're nice and educational," protested the ginger. 

"Educational? It learns you, how to kiss properly," the rapper exclaimed.

"Exactly," Dave whispered.

"What? I didn't hear you."

"Oh, that's nothing. I just like to talk to myself."

There was a silence, until Mike broke it into pieces. "You need a girlfriend." Dave didn't want to say anything, because he wouldn't be strong enough to keep his secret just to himself. 

The rest of the ride went quickly; both men didn't talk, just listened to the sound of the traffic around them. Four o'clock, Winter and the sun started to get the orange colour of dawn. It was cold outside, but both men had their jackets, Mike even his black beanie from their video for "Waiting for the End". What was bad about their ride was that they had to take a different route, because of the holes in pavement being repaired. The ride to Dave's house took therefore an hour and a half, so the red-haired man was fast asleep.

Mike didn't want to wake up the bass player, but eventually, he had to do it. When he came around Dave's house, he stopped the engine, spent a few seconds looking at Dave and then leaned closer to Dave's ear, whispering. "Dave, man. Wake up, we're here."

Dave slowly opened his eyes, facing Mike's unshaven face with a warming smile. And now he thought he couldn't fall any further. "Yeah, yeah, I'm... I'm awake," he croaked and unbuckled himself. Both of them stepped out, the ginger almost falling out of the passenger seat. 

"Whoah, you're definitely not awake," Mike laughed at his friend, but immediately helped him gather his balance. The black-haired man walked with his friend to his house, letting him fumble with a key and when he lost his patience, he took the key and in one swift move unlocked the door.

"Thanks, Mike. Would you like to stay and have a coffee?" offered Dave. Mike smiled, nodded and went to Dave's living room. "Just a minute before I fix it!" the ginger called, so Mike still had a while to do a small research around Dave's house. The last time he was there, Dave still had just one bass guitar and baggy clothes all over his place. Now, it was a lot cleaner house with photos of Dave and his friends and a big personal library here. Mike was looking at one of the photos with him and Dave, when the bass player came to the living room with two cups of coffee. He placed the cups on a glass table in front of a big black couch and took a few steps to be next to Mike. 

"Look at us; we don't know, why or what are we doing, but we looked so happy for a recording of our first song ever," remembered Mike.

"Yes, I agree. But now we know, why or what are we doing, and we write even better songs. And we're so happy," said Dave. They sat down after they shared a look and started to sip from their cups.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, Mike, how are you managing to get Anna to write another book? I read her Learning Not to Drown and it was brilliant. Kind of sad, but brilliant. I finally undestand, what is going on in a teenager's head," laughed Dave, while sitting next to Mike. Before, he was sitting in an opposite armchair, but for a closer contact, he sat next to him. 

Mike thought about telling Dave about him and his wife going away from each other. In the end, he decided to tell the ginger. After all, they were friends. "I don't try to force her into anything; she just sort of do it by herself, y'know. And she doesn't even try to talk to me anymore. Therefore, we're getting separated."

Dave almost spat out his coffee. "What?! Why? Why did she do? Did she cheated on you? I swear I will read her book only three more times!"

"No, no, just read it whenever you want to read it," Mike laughed a tad. "The problem is what did I do." He emphasized the word "I". 

"And... sorry for asking, but what did you do then?" 

Mike sighed. "I don't know, Dave. I really don't know." He placed his coffee back on the glass table and then put his head into his hands. Dave put his arm around Mike's shoulders and tried to comfort him. 

"Don't worry, Mike. She just had crisis, probably. She won't leave. At least, that's what I think she wouldn't be capable of doing. She just love so much."

"I know and I love her, too, but she said she knows somebody, who loves me even more than her. And the problem is that I don't know, who did she mean."

Dave started to think about the reasons, why Anna wants to break up with Mike. A few options were circling in his head. "Maybe your Ann is afraid that you would leave her for your fans."

"No, that is certainly not it," Mike laughed loudly. "You know, how much I love our fans. Heck, we all love our fans, but our wives and girlfriends are just part of our families. You can't mix family and work together."

"And what if she meant one of your closer friends? Like, I don't know, maybe that Katie we saw you hanging out with."

"Nah, she knows that I don't have much time for friends. The only real friends of mine are you; guys from the band."

"So, we have it there. She meant someone from Linkin Park." Dave just then realised, what did he say. He swallowed loudly and watched Mike's reaction on his sentence.

"Dave, now you're seriously messing with me. You really think that Anna would think that I am interested in one of you? Like, of course, I love you miles away, but it's not that sort of love that I feel towards Anna."

"Well, maybe she sees you with Chester so much that she thinks too much into it. If I wouldn't know you, I would think that you are a couple." 

"But I spent time with all of you," Mike protested.

"...then maybe sees that, when we are on stage."

"Dave, really; don't be ridiculous. I am kind of sad that she hasn't told me yet, who that mystery person is."

"Maybe I know the answer," said Dave out of nowhere. He didn't know, why or when did it came out of his mouth, but it did. 

"Tell me then. I really need to know," pleaded the black haired man.

"You need to come closer. I'm really shy about saying it. Even if I am in my house." Mike thought about Dave's strange behaviour, but he wanted an answer. And if it costed everything, he was willing to give it. 

Mike did as he was told and leaned closer to Dave's mouth. He almost felt the breath of the bassist on his ear. And suddenly, Dave closed his eyes and finally did, what he wanted to do so long; he gave Mike a kiss on his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Dave moved backwards, but his eyes stayed closed. Mike just remained silent. With wide eyes he watched his friend slump against the back of the sofa, sighing. "Mike... I-I'm..." he tried to say, but the words just wouldn't come out. 

"I didn't know you felt like that," Mike said coldly. 

"Mike, I'm sorry. I really am. But I just couldn't hold it back anymore. But I wasn't thinking straight." 

"You weren't," agreed the black haired man. "And you aren't either."

"I know, I know, I shouldn't have kissed you. But I please you; don't let anything change between us. Even though I love you death, I'd love to be just friends with you."

"Dave, I know you'd like to, but... how would you feel, if I'd come to the studio one day and told you all that I found myself a girlfriend? Would you be sad all the time? Would you stop talking to me? Would you even... leave the band?" noted Mike.

Dave placed his hand on Mike's knee. "I would never ever leave the band. Under any circumstances; that is just impossible. I love doing music and I love doing music with you, even though you wouldn't be available anymore."

"Okay, then," said Mike quietly and both men remained silent. Then Mike's phone rang and the call ID said "My love". "Anna is calling; I have to answer." Dave nodded and dragged his hand back to himself, so Mike could stand up.

"Hey, Ann..." was the only thing Dave heard and then he spaced out. He thought about that kiss. Mike's lips were so... so thin and so soft that he could easily feel, if Mike would smile. But hec didn't unfortunately. 

"Damn it, Dave..." he thought and lightly hit his leg. Then, Mike came back. He looked even worse than a few minutes before. "Mike, what happened?" asked worriedly the ginger. 

"Anna called."

"I know that. You told me," Dave tried to lighten his friend's mood. However, he wasn't sure, if it worked.

"Anna called because of her moving out. " Mike didn't know, if he's supposed to cry or be angry. 

"God... Mike, I'm so sorry about Anna." And after Dave's words he broke down on the red-head's smaller body. He didn't know, what to do, because he loved his wife so much. "It's gonna be fine. Anna was great, but if she left, you can't do anything about it."

"I didn't think it would actually happen."

Dave patted his back. "Do you... want to sleep here tonight?" 

"Can I?"

"Of course," Dave smiled. "Come on; go to my bed, I'll sleep on a couch."

"Dave, really; if it bothers you, I can go home and sleep there."

"I can't let you. You'd do something stupid, like drink or write a break-up song."

"I'm not like- okay, I am. But! Somebody might like it. Brad would like it."

"Stop babbling and let your body rest," demanded Dave. "I want to sleep, too, and tommorow, I will cancel the band meeting."

"Even though I certainly don't agree, I don't want to face the others to... this." Mike looked at himself, predicting that he looked terrible. Dave smiled, took Mike's arm and led him to his bedroom. 

"You know where the bathroom is. I'm going downstairs. Good night, if it's possible, and go to bed early. I don't want you to wake up at twelve o'clock," teased Dave and took a step forward, but Mike stopped him.

"Thank you. So much." Mike thought about his move longer than he thought, but eventually, he moved forward, so his face was now really close to Dave's face. Mike could feel Dave's breath quicken. "And if you... if you feel how you feel, I should pay you back." The black-haired man got even closer to Dave, but Dave moved backwards.

"Mike, you don't have to do this! Even though I do love you, it won't change anything; you're still my best friend and I can't let you do this." He took a deep breath. "You'd be sorry for that." 

"I won't, I promise." And after his words, he closed his eyes and slowly kissed his friend. He was glad to have someone to rely on. Before it was Anna and his bandmates. Now, even though days with Anna are gone, his bandmate will still be here for him.

"Mike, thank you for understanding me, but... Are you sure you won't regret kissing me?" asked insecurely Dave.

"Pretty sure. Now, are you still going to sleep on the couch?" 

"You know this, man; you need to get some rest and need to think through, what are you going to do with the with Anna. Now, good night," said the ginger and closed the door. 

Mike went to the bed in the middle of Dave's room, laid on it and thought about, what he has done. He was still in love with Anna, but now, when he knows, how Dave feels about him, he had the feeling that he should just kiss him. Tonight, he's not definitely going to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Dave woke up at seven o'clock and decided to fix himself a cup of tea. He was sure that his friend would welcome a black coffee, too, so he first made the drink for Mike and then for himself. Dave decided to not wake Mike up until half past nine, then he's going to bring him the coffee to the bedroom.

An hour Dave spent watching a football match in a telly, then decided to try sudoku. He was so into the conundrum that he forgot the time. After three rounds of sudoku, he looked at his watches, which said quarter to ten. The coffee was a tad cold, so he decided to make a new one and the old one keep for himself for a lonely evening. 

He brought Mike's freshly fixed coffee, moved forward and tried not to spill out the liquid. Mission completed, his hand a tad shaky, but he made it to where Mike slept. The ginger noticed Mike's black hair under a heavy green sheet. Dave sat on the edge of the bed and gently whispered to the air: "Wake up, Mike. You gotta make it for me."

A gentle movement under the blanket signalled that the rapper is awake. "...uh, I don't think I want to," he chuntered. 

"I made you a coffee." This sentence persuaded Mike to slowly pull himself out of the sheets and look at Dave with sleepy eyes. Then, he took a look at the cup the ginger was holding.

"Okay. Give me that, I seriously need it." The black haired man yanked out the cup from Dave's hands and slowly, almost provocatively took a sip. 

"Mike, about yesterday events... I don't think I have much to say. I just want your answer to the action I made," Dave said nervously. 

Mike slurped another drop of the coffee he was holding and then looked straight into Dave's eyes. "I still love Anna, Dave. But... but she is gone, somewhere in Virginia by now. I was confused by her departure and... and as I felt you kissing me, you confused me even more. I don't really have an opinion. However, I think I might... god, I think I might feel something towards you." 

"What would persuaded you to tell me the real answer?" Dave asked. He saw that his friend wasn't very sure about his answer.

"I'm telling you the truth," Mike insisted on his words.

"Doubt that. Mike, we are friends, even though I'd like it to be something more. But you can always trust me. And I mean ALWAYS."

The black haired man sighed. "Well, okay. When you kissed me, it felt... really strange, like it was Anna, whose lips were kissing me. I wanted to feel that for the second time. I didn't even expect anything from the kiss I gave you, but it did pretty much. I felt... secure and loved again."

"I'm... I'm glad that you are telling me that." Dave was astonished by the words he's just heard.

"I'm sure about that." A moment of silence. "So... like, you want to ask anything?"

Dave hesitated before asking the great question. "How would you feel, if I'd ask you to be something more?" When the ginger saw Mike's confused face, he had to just say it all at once. "To be... to be my boyfriend, I mean."

Mike closed his eyes, hoping that this question will be asked later in time, because he couldn't find the right answer. Realizing that he still has some time to think about it, his answer was: "I... I'm sorry, Dave, I have to think about it."

"It's completely good, if you don't want to. We'll always be friends. But, you know... when you said that you felt good in my arms, I thought I might ask. But be completely honest with me, okay?" Dave said and smiled. "I'm going to call everyone and cancel the meeting." He stood up, shot Mike one last smile and closed the door, leaving Mike alone again.

"What are you doing? You know you don't have anyone now and you're denying your best friend for whom you might have feelings? You must be ill," said Mike to himself. "And you don't even have to go on a first date, 'cause you know each other so well. I know it's complicated, but try to choose wisely." Right in that moment, Dave stepped in.

"Done! I said to everyone that you are not feeling okay right now. Chester is worried about you and wishes you the best, Brad was a tad sad, because je wanted to show us all a new amp he got, but he's okay with that. Joe said that he and Rob already teamed together for a beat, so we don't have to be worried about being late in progress." His face shone of pride.

"Thanks, man, I needed it."

"Hey, don't worry about that. I'll leave you for a second; I have there some clothes to be washed, but if you'd need me, just call; I am right in the next room." Dave was prepared to go away, but his friend called his name out. "What is it, Mike?" 

"Yes. I think."

"What ye- oh. Oh, I got it." Dave got closer to the bed and smiled at the man laying on it. He was taken back by Mike's fast decision, but it made him happy. Finally, after all these days. "May I give you a small gift for the beginning?" Just when he saw Mike's small nod, he scooted to Mike's face and planted one small kiss on his forehead. Then he continued with the tip of Mike's nose and finally, Mike felt Dave's soft lips on his own. It lasted longer that the two ones before and for both of them it felt better than everything in the world.


	8. Chapter 8

"So, what you're saying is that you two are together, like... a pair? Like me and Elisa?" Brad asked with wide eyes. "Not that it would be bad, of course not, but... it just surprised me."

"I'm not that surprised; I was sure that this will eventually happen, sooner or later," added Chester his opinion.

Joe nodded. "I agree with our beloved vocalist; you two were always close to each other." 

"It's kind of sweet that you told us about you," Rob was heard. Everyone looked at him with confused looks. "I mean, you could have let us think about you as a really, really close friends, so therefore we would start getting suspicious and then we'd find out that you're together. But you made it easier for us. Anyway, congratulations, I guess." 

Dave and Mike decided to tell the band that they are going out. It was perfect that they took it so well. The pair couldn't be happier; they had the best friends they could ever imagine. Each one of them had to promise that they won't do anything stupid in front of them, but the rest of the band meant it just as a joke; they were happy for the two. The work on the new album can finally begin.

\-----  
"Looks like it's going to rain. Do you want to read some book or something?" Mike asked the ginger. He looked out the window once again and saw a big grey cloud coming towards their direction. He walked back to a couch, where Dave was laying and relaxing with closed eyes. "Open your eyes, so I can see the great green orbs," Mike joked.

Dave cracked one eye open, then unexpectedly jumped out of his position and leading Mike towards their bedroom. "I already read something and I think that I'll keep that boring chapter for when you're not home. But play me something on the piano! Please?"

"When you're begging that strongly, what do you want to hear?" Mike smiled and sat behind the black, wooden piano. "And don't say 'Imagine' again, because I'm starting to hate this one," he joked.

"If not 'Imagine', the play me some Elton John. How about 'Your Song'', huh? I know you can do it!" supported Mike the red haired man and sat next to him. Mike jokingly snorted and started to play the said song. In the middle of the song, he couldn't hold it; he sang the famous single.

"Do you remember us sitting by a piano, on the day I confessed my love to you?"

"Like it was yesterday." And they sat like that even after Mike's song was done.


End file.
